russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DMZ-TV gets a new timeslot on IBC-13
July 2, 2012 Julia Montes, a Filipina actress and commercial model as the popular showbiz career of the industry as well as ABS-CBN's Star Magic, Julia was the ultimate leading lady for young star is now into new TV host via a youth-oriented dance show DMZ-TV, which airs on Saturdays from 8 to 9 p.m. on the Kapinoy network IBC-13. As the country's premiere dance music station on TV screen enjoy the first ever dance music habit into their high-quality entertainment has more in tune with the partying times with add spice to life a fun and exciting twist a whole new danze music TV viewing experience with the #1 internet danze mix radio iDMZ in Mega Manila. DMZ-TV, an IBC-13's top-rating youth dance program to your Saturday prime time viewing habit with host Julia Montes with joins the co-host party Enrique Gil, directed by Mark Reyes, with their live guest performers in some of the city's hippest party places would step up and hoof from iDMZ DJs is DJ Alfie and the studio used the old school with sparta consoles instead of the more modern ones with the slide faders and push-button controls from IBC Studios in Broadcast City. According to director Mark Reyes, DMZ TV's simply a party show populating free air TV on primetime Saturdays. And Julia’s job is to keep the party going, share with viewers the latest trends in partying, dance moves, etcetera up for today is a danze music treat were listen and groove the music. iDMZ: Sayaw 10 Countdown (November 27, 2012) #Live While We're Young - One Direction #Beauty and a Beat - Justin Bieber feat. Nicki Minaj #Your Body - Christina Aguilera #Locked Out of Heaven - Bruno Mars #Oath - Cher Lloyd feat. Becky G #The Boys - Girls' Generation #Gangnam Style - PSY #This Kiss - Carly Rae Jepsen #Sunshine And City Lights - Greyson Chance #Let it Roll - Flo Rida iDMZ: Sayaw 10 Countdown (December 20, 2012) #Die Young - Kesha #Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) - Ne-Yo #Girl On Fire - Alicia Keys #Diamonds - Rihanna #We Got the World - Icona Pop #Beauty and a Beat - Justin Bieber feat. Nicki Manaj #We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift #Gangnam Style - PSY #Live While We're Young - One Direction #This Kiss - Carly Rae Jepsen iDMZ: Sayaw 10 Countdown (December 21, 2012) #Die Young - Kesha #Trespassing - Adam Lambert #We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift #Tonight - Tahiti #Work Hard, Play Hard - Wiz Khalifa #Brokenhearted - Karmin #I Cry (Just a Little) - Flo Rida #Gangnam Style - PSY #Live While We're Young - One Direction #This Kiss - Carly Rae Jepsen iDMZ: Sayaw 10 Countdown (January 8, 2013) #This Kiss - Carly Rae Jepsen #Live While We're Young - One Direction #Diamonds - Rihanna #All My Love Is For You - Girls Generation #R.I.P - Rita Ora feat. Tinie Tempah #Trespassing - Adam Lambert #Die Young - Kesha #Gangnam Style - PSY #Hello - Karmin #Beauty and a Beat - Justin Bieber feat. Nicki Manaj iDMZ: Sayaw 10 Countdown (January 9, 2013) #This Kiss - Carly Rae Jepsen #Trespassing - Adam Lambert #Scream & Shout - will.i.am & Britney Spears #Kiss You - One Direction #We Got the World - Icona Pop #I Knew You We're Trouble - Taylor Swift #Catch My Breath - Kelly Clarkson #R.I.P - Rita Ora feat. Tinie Tempah #Twikle - Girls Generation #Die Young - Kesha iDMZ: Sayaw 10 Countdown (January 29, 2013) #Kiss You - One Direction #Scream and Shout - Will.I.Am. feat Britney Spears #C'Mon - Kesha #I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift #Trespassing - Adam Lambert #I Got A Boy - Girls' Generation #Jump - Rihanna #Let it Roll - Flo Rida #This Kiss - Carly Rae Jepsen #When Can I See You Again - Owl City iDMZ: Sayaw 10 Countdown (March 22, 2013) #Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen #Troublemaker - Olly Murs fear. Flo Rida #22 - Taylor Swift #Stay - Rihanna feat. Mikky Ekko #Silver Lining (Crazy 'Bout You) - Jessie J #Dance for You - Beyonce #Rum And Raybans - Sean Kingston feat. Cher Lloyd #Heart Attack - Demi Lovato #Feel This Moment - Pitbull feat. Cristina Aguilera #Dream Girl - SHINee iDMZ: Sayaw 10 Countdown (March 23, 2013) #Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen #Don't Stop the Party - Pitbull feat. TJR #C'Mon - Kesha #One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks) - One Direction #Tonight - Jessica Sanchez feat. Ne-Yo #Va Va Voom - Nicki Manaj #Numb - Usher #Troublemaker - Olly Murs feat. Flo Rida #I Got A Boy - Girls' Generation #Suit And Tie - Justin Timberlake feat. Jay-Z iDMZ: Best Sayaw 30 Holy Week Countdown (March 30, 2013) #This Kiss - Carly Rae Jepsen #Gangnam Style - PSY #One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks) - One Direction #Dancing Queen - Girls' Generation #Tonight - Jessica Sanchez feat. Ne-Yo #I Love You - 2NE1 #Va Va Voom - Nicki Minaj #Mirrors - Justin Timberlake #Feel this Moment - Pitbull feat. Christina Aguillera #I Love It - Icona Pop #Scream And Shout - Will.I.Am. feat. Britney Spears #Catch My Breath - Kelly Clarkson #C'Mon - Kesha #Clarity - Zedd feat. Foxes #Stay - Rihanna feat. Mikky Ekko #Let it Roll - Flo Rida #Rest of My Life - Ludacris feat. Usher and David Guetta #Heart Attack - Demi Lovato #Work Hard, Play Hard - Wiz Khalifa #When I Was Your Man - Bruno Mars #Harlem Shake - Baauer #Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen #Don't Judge Me - Chris Brown #Somebody That I Used to Know - Gotye feat. Kimbra #Suit and Tie - Justin Timberlake feat Jay-Z #The Way - Ariana Grande feat. Mac Miller #Just Give Me a Reason - Pink feat. Nate Ruess #Rum and Raybans - Sean Kingston feat. Cher Lloyd #22 - Tailor Swift #What About Us - The Saturdays iDMZ: Sayaw 10 (May 15, 2013) #Come and Get It - Selena Gomez #We Got the World - Icona Pop #Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen #Fall Down - Will.I.Am feat. Miley Cyrus #Change Your Life - Little Mix #Boomerang - Nicole Scherzinger #One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks) - One Direction #Sweet Spot - Flo Rida feat. Jennifer Lopez #Tonight - Jessica Sanchez feat. Ne-Yo #People Like Us - Kelly Clarkson iDMZ: Sayaw 10 (May 16, 2013) #Come and Get It - Selena Gomez #Gentlemen - PSY #Mirrors - Justin Timberlake #Hey Porsche - Nelly #Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen #Tonight - Jessica Sanchez feat. Ne-Yo #The Way - Ariana Grande feat. Mac Miller #Crazy Kids - Kesha feat. Will.I.Am #All Around the World - Justin Bieber feat. Ladacris #Heart Attack - Demi Lovato iDMZ: Sayaw 10 (May 17, 2013) #Tonight I'm Getting Over You - Carly Rae Jepsen #One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks) - One Direction #Gentleman - PSY #Tonight - Jessica Sanchez feat. Ne-Yo #The Way - Ariana Grande feat. Mac Miller #Come and Get It - Selena Gomez #High School - Nicki Manaj feat. Lil' Wayne #Beat It - Sean Kingston feat. Chris Brown & Wiz Khalifa #Beautiful - Mariah Carey feat. Miguel #Just Give Me A Reason - Pink feat. Nate Ruess iDMZ: Sayaw 10 (May 31, 2013) #Come and Get It - Selena Gomez #Treasure - Bruno Mars #Fall Down - Will.I.Am. feat Miley Cyrus #Mirrors - Justin Tmberlake #Live It Up - Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbull #Beautiful - Mariam Carey feat. Miguel #Popular Song - MIKA feat. Ariana Grande #All Around the World - Justin Bieber feat. Ludacris #Gentleman - PSY #Tonight - Jessica Sanchez feat. Ne-Yo iDMZ: Rockin' Manila Best of Top 30 Classic Rock Hits (June 1, 2013) #Wild World - Mr. Big #Final Countdown - Europe #Bed of Roses - Bon Jovi #Always - Bon Jovi #Never Say Goodbye - Bon Jovi #I'll Be There for You - Bon Jovi #Paint My Love - MLTR #Out of the Blue - MLTR #Two Steps Behind - Def Leppard #When Love and Hate Collide - Def Leppard #Carrie - Eurpoe #More Than Words - Extreme #No Arms Can Ever Hold You - Chris Norman #Too Much Love Will Kill You - Queen #The Search is Over - Survivor #You All I Need - White Lions #Open Arms - Journey #Honestly - Harem Scarem #Meet Me Half Way - Kenny Loggins #Forever - Kenny Loggins #Cryin' - Aerosmith #Do I Have to Say the Words? - Bryan Adams #Please Forgive Me - Bryan Adams #All For Love - Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart and Sting #Straight from the Heart - Bryan Adams #I Finally Found Someone - Bryan Adams and Barbra Streisand #Always Somewhere - Scorpions #Finally Found Love for a Lifetime - Firehouse #I Need You Now - Firehouse #I Live My Life for You - Firehouse iDMZ: Rockin' Manila Rock Superstars (June 8, 2013) #New Perspective - Panic! At The Disco #How You Love Me Now - Hey Monday #Leave Out All The Rest - Linkin Park #Here We Go Again - Demi Lovato #Stolen - Dashboard Confessional #My Heart Is Broken - Evanescence #Fall for You - Secondhand Serenade #Falling Down - Selena Gomez & The Scene #Still Into You - Paramore #My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up) - Fall Out Boy #Lost Without Each Other - Hanson #Kings and Queens - 30 Seconds to Mars #Jenny - The Click Five #Thunder - Boys Like Girls #Crawling Back To You - Daughtry #It's Time - Imagine Dragons #Sk8er Boi - Avril Lavigne #Welcome To My Life - Simple Plan #21 Guns - Green Day #Lovebug - Jonas Brothers #Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus #Come Back to Me - David Cook #We Are Young - Fun. feat. Janelle Monae #The Story of Us - Taylor Swift #Wherever You Will Go - The Calling #I Do Not Hook Up - Kelly Clarkson #Right Where You Want Me - Jessie McCartney #According to You - Orianthi #Famous Last Words - My Chemical Romance iDMZ: Sayaw 10 (June 11, 2013) #Come and Get It - Selena Gomez #Treasure - Bruno Mars #Brokenhearted - Lawson feat. B.O.B. #Heart Attack - Demi Lovato #Gentleman - PSY #Stay - Rihanna feat. Mikky Ekko #That Girl - Justin Timberlake #22 - Taylor Swift #Tonight - Jessica Sanchez feat. Ne-Yo #The Way - Ariana Grande feat. Mac Miller